A HUGE mistake
by Sharingangirl001
Summary: Sakura hears Sasuke scream, WHAT HAPPENED TO SASUKE? Read to find out, UPDATED!


Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! This one is gunna be really pathetic! It is rated m because of SUGGESTIONS and ya.**

**Pairing:**

**Sasuke and Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Shout out: Thanks to Sasuke's-01-girl for giving me ideas, EVEN THOUGH I DIN'T USE THEM SUCKER!!**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed late at night. Sakura woke up, rushed down the hallway, and threw open the spare room door.

"Wha-AHHHHHHHHH!"

There was a spider.

"SAKURA KILL IT! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE MASTER STRENGHTH!"

"YOU KILL IT YOU'RE THE MAN HERE!!"

And that's when they realized that Sasuke was naked.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she ran out disgusted.

There was a poof and the spider turned into another Sasuke.

The real Sasuke put back on his boxers and some clothes.

"Thanks" he muttered to himself. Then there was another poof and the clone was gone.

Sakura spent a few minutes in her room, discussing with her inner self, what she just saw.

**You gotta admit he was HAWT!**

_No he isn't, I just ran in there at the wrong time…_

**RIIIIIIGHT…We both know that you looooved seeing him like that…**

_NO I DIDN'T HE MAY BE MY APARTMENT MATE BUT HE'S NOT A SMEXY TOY!_

**You just called Uchiha Sasuke a smexy toy…**

_OH MY GOD DOES MY INNER HAVE TO BE SO GOD DAMN STRANGE!?_

"Sakura?" Sasuke was at her door knocking. "Sakura can we talk?"

She got up and opened the door slightly.

"You better not still be naked." She sighed.

"I'm not that stupid." He said as he opened the door more.

"Now before you start talking I need to ask you ONE question." Sakura said sitting on her bed. Sasuke also sat.

"Go ahead."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"What was what?" he paused. "OH **THAT!**" Another pause. "A spider." He said in a smartass tone.

"NICE TRY SMART ASS! NOW TELL ME EXACTLY WHY YOU WERE NAKED!" Sakura lost her patience.

"wow…Sakura's a perv…all I wanted was some help, and then she goes **looking** at me…wow…"He shook his head.

Sakura growled. "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME BUSTER! NEXT TIME YOU SCREAM-"

**Sasuke: OKAY! OKAY! HOLD THE STORY!**

**Sharingangirl001: What now Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: WHY AM I ACTING LIKE A JERK!?**

**Sharingangirl001: Because I can make you act like whatever I want.**

**Sasuke: BUT I LIKED THE OTHER PERSON'S IDEA BETTER!**

**Sharingangirl001: Whos?**

**Sasuke: THAT SASUKE'S GIRL PERSON!**

**Sharingangirl001: I love annoying people so I'm not going to use hers, SUCKER! :P**

**Sasuke: BUT THEN I DON'T HAVE TO DO-**

**Sharingangirl001: SHHHH! You'll ruin the story Sasuke-kun!**

And how did Sasuke make Sakura shut the fuck up? HE KISSED HER!

**Sasuke: MY POINT EXACTLY!! Plus a little more…**

**Sharingangirl001: SHUT UP!!**

Now, as I was saying…

Sakura gave into the kiss and basically when Sasuke noticed she did, he started to French her.

**Sasuke: WHAT!! THAT WASN'T PART OF THE STORY!  
Sharingangirl001: I added it…How many times must we go through this Sasuke-kun! ties him up tapes his mouth closed turns on girly music (Insert Sasuke's muffled screams here)**

You know what happened next! But I' not going to explain that! Because there might be little kiddies reading this…

3 hours later

Sakura let out a long breath and rolled over in her sleep. Sasuke grunted when she hit him in the stomach.

_Stupid master strength…_

_**YOU'RE TELLING ME!**_

_Who the hell are you!?_

_**You're inner self…**_

_I SO DO NOT BELIEVE THIS!_

_**BELIEVE IT!**_

_OH-MY-GOD! NOOOOOOOOO!_

_**Sorry…Okay any way…eye brow raise**_

_No…FUCKING…__**WAY!**_

_**Wha-(insert inner's muffled screams here)**_

**Sharingangirl001: Wan't to know what happened to the inner?**

**Sasuke: I don't…**

**Sharingangirl001: HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF MY TRAP SASUKE-KUN!**

**Sasuke: You left the knife out on the side table…Plus you didn't tie my hands to myself, you tied my body…VERY TIGHTLY THANK YOU! I COULD'NT BREATHE!**

**Sharingangirl001: Get over it Sasuke-Kun…NOW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Sasuke: It only takes 2 clicks and a whatever you want to type…Hn…**


End file.
